ZenOfThunder
Zen - Master of All Things that begin with "Thun" and end in "er" (Including - but not limited to - "Thunder") All-Time Favorite Games: *Katamari Damacy *We Love Katamari *Resident Evil 4 *Castlevania Dawn of Sorrow *Phoenix Wright *Animal Crossing: Wild World *WarioWare Series *Pokemon Series Relationships to other users Lovers: *Gaiden Z *Dragoner Oddly enough, Dragoner was deleted. Jealous, Gaiden? ---- Strong ties to: *Sess *Zachnorn *Inviso *Vlado *Applekidjosh *GamerPanda *RX7InfinitiIII *Smurf ---- Enjoys the fanfictions of: *Cloud and Squall *Tweeeked *SlightlyEroticPigeon *Halo As well as the writings of: *UltimaterializerX ---- Stays away from: *Janus5000, because he hates me for no reason at all whatsoever. *PunxTheKiller, don't get me started on this troll. Sess PWN'd him pretty badly, though. ---- Other Off-Board 8 Friends: *Halo *Envoy *Wildcat *Dragoner *Archer and the Inn Warriors In User Contests Zen is a cursed man. Placing 30th in Board 8's top 100 users is no small feat, however he always is doomed to lose in the second round of any user contest (much like Knuckles). However, he has yet to lose a match, which shows he is no puchover. UPDATE: Zen recentley beat his longtime friend Zachnorn in round 2 of the A-Z user contest! THE CURSE IS BROKEN! Is this a sign of things to come? Will he beat yoblazer in round 3?! Is this a precursor to the breaking of Knuckle's curse as well?!! Whay am I asking so many questions?!! UPDATE: Zen lost to yoblazer. And he's going to lose round 2 in the user of the year contest. All good things must come to an end :( Contact Me I can always be found on Board 8. Always. Make an ATTN: Zen topic and I'll be right there. If I don't respond, the drop me an IM or search my username on GameSpot to get my personal profile. Send me a PM, you can do it if you have a GameFAQs account. *AIM: Thunderous Zen *YIM: zenofthunder Alts: *Raizen91 (original, banned for invasion) *MaskDeSmith *WTFungle *Electroplankton (Thanks, Not Dave) Name Origin You may be thinking, "OMG LIEK WTF IS TEH ZENOFTHUNDER MEAN?!!?!" Well, back when I was a huge Yu Yu Hakusho junkie, my favorite character was Raizen. He got his ass banned. So I looked for another name. Desprate, I turned to a YYH DVD. Special Features--->Translated Names "Raizen - Zen of Thunder" Hmmmmmm.... Interesting. And that is how ZenOfThunder came to be. NO SPACES! How to get along with the Zen *Don't use spaces in his username *Don't insult Katamari Damacy or the King of All Cosmos *Don't type like a n00b *Don't insult any of his afformentioned friends, especially Gaiden Z and Dragoner. *Don't insult Yu Yu Hakusho *Don't diss Chuck Norris or Vin Diesel. They own your soul. *Don't side with eBaumsworld in ANY situation. Unless it's an argument on what sucks the most. *Don't insult YTMND. It borrowed some of your soul from Vin and Chuck. *Don't tell me im straight, when i am clearly the gayest person alive. category:users